Misunderstanding
by Daydreamgirl3
Summary: Will Rory end up with the play boy Logan? Will she choose the snarky but surprisingly loving Colin? Or will she choose the one she never expected to see again? (Sorry not the best summary. I am also not a very good writer but I've always wanted to do a story like this. Any suggestions or idea let me know please :) I'll always put a mentions section for people who give me ideas.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rory's sweet 16 birthday at the Gilmore's**

Rory walked in wearing a tea length light blue dress. She began wondering around greeting her grandfather who was engrossed in a debate with his business partners. She moves through the crowd of people looking for her mom when she feels someone grab her by the arm.

"Rory, finally I've been looking for you everywhere. You need to make a speech for your guests." Emily insisted. Rory lost it. She hadn't wanted this party in the first place. She hated these people they were mean and stuck up. She wanted to leave. So she yanked her arm away.

"No grandma they're your guests not mine!" She hissed. "If you want a speech give one yourself." Rory walked away from her stunned grandma heading for the front door. She swings the door open to tristen just about to ring the bell.

"Oh god why are you here!?" Rory spit.

"Awe I'm hurt Mary I thought you wanted me here. I mean you even came to greet me at the door. Now how about a birthday kiss?" He smirks leaning forward. Rory holds back wanting nothing more then to slap the smirk off his face.

"1st I didn't even want to be here. 2nd I was trying to leave and you just happened to be in the way. 3rd I would rather kiss the next person to show up then kiss you." As if on cue a tall handsome brunette shows up at the door. Rory doesn't hesitate.  
She marches up to him and before he could say anything she put her hands around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Taken by surprise the stranger is in shock at first but soon he deepens the kiss slipping his tongue in her mouth. Rory almost  
forgot why she had kissed him. She was so into the kiss she didn't even realize tristen had stormed off. Pulling away she takes off upstairs looking for her moms old room so she could hide.

She enters the room and plops on the bed. She notices a note on the night stand.

"Hey hun I figured you would need an escape route in case the party was horrible and you couldn't find me. So 1. The pool house you could go in there and out the back door but you need to make sure your grandparents don't see you. 2. You could sneak out  
the window but you'll have to climb down the tree next to the balcony."(Please be careful if you choose option 2 cause it can be a bit tricky finding the right footing.)

"Leave it to mom to have a backup plan." Rory grins to herself. She walks over to the balcony and upon examining the tree decides it's a bit to dangerous. Rory slowly makes her way back down stairs. She spots her grandparents talking to her mom. Looks like their mad. Lorelai spots her and gives her a slight nod and smile to let her know it's okay. Rory continues out to the Patio before anyone else could notice her.

"Hey." an unfamiliar voice said causing her to jump not expecting anyone to be on the patio. Looking closely she realizes it's the guy she had kissed. She still couldn't believe what she had done. He probably thinks shes crazy. The memory of his lips causes her to blush.

"umm hey, listen i'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He smirks at her. Thinking to himself she's pretty cute when she blushes. Taking a step closer he looks her in the eyes.

"Trust me when I say, you never have to apologize for kissing me like that." he says with a slight chuckle. "By the way why are you out here any ways? Isn't this shindig for you?"

"Welllllll." Rory stresses the word. "I was actually trying to sneak away. This isn't really my type of thing. It was my grandparents idea. Wait. I just realized, you don't look familiar. Do you go to Chilton?" She questions.

"I did for a little while but my parents sent me to a boarding school in London. I'm actually just back visiting. My grandmother is in the DAR with Emily. So she insisted that I come." He says looking off.

"Wow boarding school. That sounds pretty exciting. Too bad you don't go to Chilton anymore though, your'e the first person iv'e talked to that didn't drive me crazy." Her revelation causes him to chuckle.

"Soooo, you were trying to sneak off? Why don't we sneak off together? I could use the break from. Well you know." He gazed at her waiting for a response.

Looking at him intently, she finally took in his appearance. He had short brown hair. Beautiful icy blue eyes. He was just a couple of inches taller then her. He was definitely on the thinner side but he wasn't scrawny. She realized he was actually very attractive. She smiled softly. "Why not I know the perfect spot." Rory held out her hand leading him to the pool house.

They both take a seat on the couch. "So miss Gilmore. Tell me about yourself?"  
"Well what do you want to know?"  
"How about when you started Chilton? I definitely would've noticed if we went to school together."  
"Actually this was my first year at Chilton. So how long did you go to Chilton?"  
"I actually only went for a semester during my freshmen year. Then my parents decided a boarding school would look better on a college application. Between you and me though, I think they just wanted me out of their hair. I have three other brothers and two little sisters."  
"I don't think they would ship you off just for that. They probably just thought it was best." He was amazed. This girl has no idea what a selfish parent is. She must not have been around society very often growing up if she still has so much faith in a parent. He admired her for that. He found himself just smiling softly at her.  
"Yea maybe your'e right." She smiles back at him and it awakens something in him. He feels... nervous? He's never felt this way before. For the first time he found himself speechless,  
"So where were you planning to go to college?"  
"Actually I have yet to decide. I was actually debating taking a year off to travel around. How about you?"  
"Me and my mom actually have a deal. Once I graduate from Chilton we are going to backpack across Europe together. You know do the whole Hostel thing. But my dream is to go to Harvard. We have a wall dedicated to it."  
"Harvard huh? What were you wanting to study?" Rory was suddenly sporting a huge grin.  
"Iv'e always wanted to study Journalism. It's my dream to travel the world and report or even just write about the world." He could tell she was very passionate about this. He realized she was different from the society girls he see's often. She actually has ambition and a goal, that's not just bagging a rich husband. It helps that she seems to have a brain.  
"That's really amazing." he said impressed.  
"Thanks." She felt like she was gushing.  
"Hey do you think, maybe, I could get your number?" He asks hesitantly.  
*Bzzzz Bzzzz* Rory pulls out her phone. Reading the text she doesn't realize what he's asked.  
"Shoot my mom says my grandma is looking for me. I need to sneak back in." She stands up to leave. He stands with her having forgotten his own question. "Listen thank you so much for tonight. You actually made my birthday bearable." He leans closer to her pulling her in for a hug.  
"Anytime miss Gilmore." He whispers in her ear causing her to blush. They slowly pull apart and he looks into her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help himself. He softly puts his hand on chin tilting it ever so slightly and kissed her gently enjoying the feeling of her soft lips. Pulling apart Rory bites her lip turning to leave. As she opens the door, Rory turns her head.  
"I hope we get to do this again." Rory says shyly. Closing the door and walking back to the main house leaving the mystery guy in the pool house.  
Thinking to himself man I have to see her again.

 **Later that night**

After a long day Rory is laying in bed. Thinking back to her conversation with her mystery guy and the kisses they shared. Of course she told Lorelai when they finally arrived home.

"You kissed someone!"  
"Well yea Bible boy was being a jerk and I just wanted to shut him up. So I kissed the first guy I saw."  
"Well where did you go? There was a good hour before I had to text you because Emily was looking for you."  
"I ran into the guy I kissed on the patio and we decided to hide out in the pool house. We just stayed there and talked. It was really nice...We actually shared another kiss..."  
"You kissed him twice?! Wait a minute what was his name? Did you get his number?" Rory pales.  
"Oh my god. I'm so stupid I got your text the same moment he asked for my number and I completely forgot to give it to him."  
"Did you at least get his name?" Rory shakes her head no.  
"Awe hun it's okay maybe you'll see him again at another Gilmore event."  
"The chances of that are pretty slim. He goes to a boarding school in London. But I guess it's possible."

Laying in bed Rory wonders if she will see her mystery guy again. She slowly drifts into a slumber replaying her night.

 _Writers notes: So i'm not sure how I am going to continue yet. I haven't decided if I am going to write the dean situation or even how he fits into this story. There are going to be some major plot differences in my story and the show. So please bare with me while I figure out how the story will continue next. But this is the first chapter to my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. I do have ideas for other fanfictions in the future but for now my attention is solely on this one until I can get a better handle on how to write a good story. Again thank you so much for reading. I will post another chapter as soon as I can._

 _P.S. If you notice errors in grammar or spelling please feel free to let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet 16 take 2**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Lorelair squealed excitedly while jumping on Rory's bed."  
"Ugh. Did I ever tell you how very annoying you are?"  
"Hey now, no being mean to mommy or no coffee for you."  
"Okay okay i'm sorry. But can you please go so I can get ready?"  
"Alright Hun. I'll make us some coffee." Lorelai says bouncing away. Rory grabs her clothes and heads for the shower. The whole time contemplating about her night with the mystery guy and Dean. Wondering who it was she really wanted to pursue. Finally feeling at a loss she decides to make a pro-con list. After getting dressed in a simple A-line dress and curling her hair, she sits at her desk. Pulling out a pen and paper.

 **Mystery Guy**  
 **Pro:** Undeniable attraction  
First Kiss  
Very interesting

 **Con:** Goes to boarding school in London  
Unknown name  
Unknown #  
Geographically impractical  
Part of Society

 **Dean**  
 **Pro:** Sweet  
Handsome  
Realistic choice  
Protective  
Not Part of Society

 **Con:**?

"Rory! Coffee is ready!"  
"Coming!" Rory yells back towards her mom. Folding up the list she sets it in her purse carefully. Heading to the kitchen she is greeted by her mom with a thermos filled with coffee.  
"Lane is waiting for you in the living room and I already told Andrew at the bookstore I would be paying for your books."  
"Really? Thank you so much mom. Iv'e actually had my eye on a few."  
"You always do doll. Now go, enjoy, and be back by 5pm for your party."  
"Alright, thanks again mom."  
"Go!" Lorelai shoo's. Rory just smiles at her mom, sending a nod in her direction she heads to the living room. She finds Lane patiently sitting.  
Lane noticing Rory, she hops to her feet running to her best friend and engulfs her in a tight hug.  
"Hey Birthday Girl!" The small Asian squealed excitedly.  
"Hey Lane, thanks again for going to the bookstore with me." Rory says happily.  
"Anytime. Rory today is your day. We can stay and browse as long as you'd like." With a friendly smile they head to the book store.

After what seemed like hours of browsing Lane finally spoke up and asked Rory a question that she has been wanting to ask all morning."  
"So Rory... How are things with Dean? Any progress?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Honestly i'm not sure." Rory said quietly.  
"oh..." Rory heard the disappointment in her friends voice. Realizing her mistake she elaborates.  
"You see the thing is, something happened last night. At my grandparents...I had my first kiss."  
"What!" Lane shrieked causing Rory to hush her. Rory's cheeks tinting pink. Rory looks down feeling embarrassed.  
"And my second." Rory said just barely above a whisper.  
"Oh. My. God. You Rory Gilmore not only had your first kiss but also had a second kiss the same night? Dish!" Lane was practically jumping out of her shoes.  
"Okay so you remember Bible Boy?"  
"Mmmhmm Spawn of Satan?"  
"Yes that one. Well he showed up as I was trying to leave and he was being his usual cocky arrogant self. I was already mad because my grandma wanted me to make a toast to "my guests" Well he was the last straw. So I told him I would rather kiss the next boy who walked through the door before I would ever kiss him. So next thing I knew someone walked in. So I just marched up to him and kissed him."  
"Oh my god. Rory the girl with moxy."  
"That's not even the best part." Rory said excitedly.  
"There's more!?" Lane exclaimed. Rory giving her conformation with smile and nod was all she needed to cause her to squeal.  
"Well mom left me a note in her old room with escape routes."  
"Sounds like Lorelai." Lane simply stated while nodding.  
"Yep, so I snuck out to the patio and Mr. Mystery Guy was there."  
"Oh. My. God."  
"So we talked a little and ended up sneaking into the pool house."  
"No way!" Lanes said excitedly.  
"Now before you get to excited we just talked. But it was an amazing conversation. He actually wanted to know about me. Honestly I found myself wanting to know more about him. He just radiated confidence and carried himself well. He wasn't like the others iv'e met that are part of society. He holds himself in a superior manner without being insufferably dull. He didn't act like a jerk just because he had money."  
"Wait, so where does that leave Dean?"  
"Well." Rory pulls out her list from her purse and carefully unfolds it handing it to Lane. Looking over the piece of paper carefully. She nods her head slowly. Rory watching her studying her face for a reaction. Finally looking up.  
"By the looks of it you really like the mystery guy. But he's unattainable." Rory slowly nods her head.  
"Rory iv'e known you for forever and you are a very logical person. So even though you may feel something special towards this mystery guy. I think you know that Dean is the practical choice. Chances of you meeting your mystery guy again are slim. He was just in the moment. If you were to pursue him and somehow met him again it wouldn't matter. Because the fact of the matter is he goes to school in London. You would only end up getting hurt. Now Dean, he has no cons in his list. He's the kind of guy you should be with. A small town guy not a rich society type guy."  
"But what about our attraction to each other? Our conversation?" Rory protested.  
"I know Ror... But that was one night. He could already be back in London. But Dean he's here right now." Rory slowly nodded taking in the information.  
"So I should focus on Dean?" Lane nods her head in conformation.  
"Alright problem solved then." Rory said smiling sadly, turning away she goes back to exploring the shelves.

 _ **Hours Later**_  
"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." Rory looked around at the faces who have become like a family to her. Their smiling faces that have filled her life and home with happiness and support. As the voices finish the song she closes her eyes. Making her secret wish Rory blows out the candles causing everyone to cheer with joy.  
"Alright everyone, I now invite you to have some cake!" Lorelai announced.  
 ***Knock knock*** Lorelai left to answer the door. Opening the door she was surprised but happy to see her parents.  
"Lorelai, can we speak to you outside for a moment?"  
"Of course mom," Stepping outside for some privacy Lorelai closes the door behind her.  
"Mom, dad i'm really happy you decided to come."  
"So are we Lorelai, but we also would like to talk to you about something."  
"Alright what's going on?"  
"Your father and I were talking and we don't want our relationship with Rory to be like our relationship with you. Rory has turned into an amazing young lady and we couldn't possibly be more proud to call her our granddaughter. We want more than just Friday night dinners. We want a real relationship with both of you. We want to know the real you. But in return we would like you to get to know us as well. Now I know how you feel about society but please just try to be a part of our world as well."  
"I promise mom. I will try harder and I will talk to Rory about it too."  
"Great." Emily gave a wide smile. One Lorelai had never noticed before. As they head back inside they join in on the celebration. Emily noticing how happy her girls were.

 _ **After hours of partying**_  
"Thanks so much for coming Grandma, Grandpa."  
"Of course Rory. There is one last thing we would like to talk to you about."  
"Yea anything Grandma."  
"Now we don't want this to change you. We want you to keep striving for your dream. We don't want you to lose your passion or sweet nature."  
"Grandma nothing could ever change how I am."  
"I believe you and that is why we have decided to give this to you." Emily hands over a black credit card to Rory.  
"Black AMEX? What is this for grandma?"  
"This is for you to use as you see fit. Although we do expect you to be responsible with it. This card has no limit. But there is one more condition."  
"Okay?"  
"Well your grandfather has been named CEO of the insurance company."  
"Okay?" Rory asked still confused.  
"We would like you to be our heiress. You would inherit the company along with 10 million dollars when you turn 21. Now you don't have to run the company. You are free to do what you please with your life. Your grandfather will take care of the company until you are ready. You would just need to make a few decisions here and there."  
Watching her face Richard and Emily worry about her answer. They let out a breath of relief when they see her smile softly.  
"Of course i'll be your heiress. But I do have one condition."  
"Anything you want." Richard and Emily say in unison.  
"I don't want there to be any type of announcement of me becoming heiress until I turn 21. If people happen to find out that's fine. I am definitely not hiding it. I just don't want people to treat me differently."  
"We can do that." After sharing a long hug with both of her grandparents and saying their goodbyes, they leave.  
"Rory."  
"Dean? Hey what are you doing here?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Yea of course." Rory leads him to the side of the house. "So what's going on?"  
"I wanted to give you this." Dean says while handing Rory a small box.  
"Aw Dean you didn't have to do this." Rory thinks to herself, Lane was right. Dean is here right now.  
"Well that's to bad, you have a birthday you get a present. That's how it works." Opening the gift Rory pulls out a leather strapped bracelet with a small charm.  
"It's beautiful Dean. Thank you so much." Dean lifts her chin and slowly leans in for a kiss. Complying with his lips she kisses him back. It's rougher than her first kiss but it was okay.  
"I better get back inside before mom wonders where I went." Rory spoke softly.  
"Alright I will see you later." Rory heads back inside. Rory had no idea her mystery man had seen the whole exchange.  
 _ **Mystery Guy POV**_  
I saw all of it. She chose him. I'm an idiot to believe she felt that same spark I did. At least Emily doesn't know I was interested in pursuing her granddaughter. I really thought the spark was mutual... Well goodbye Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Maybe we could meet again.

 _ **Inside the Gilmore Girls home**_  
After everyone has gone home Rory looks for her mom, finding her in the kitchen.  
"Mom?"  
"Hmm? Yes my dear daughter." Lorelai hums.  
"I have some news for you." Lorelai grins.  
"Finally! You've kept me waiting forever! Now hurry and tell mommy about Dean."  
"Wait, what about Dean?"  
"Oh come on. I saw you two kissing outside." Lorelai teased.  
"Ahh that. Well he stopped by to give me a Birthday present."  
"Awww come on. I need details. Did you decide on Dean? What about the mystery guy?"  
"Well I talked to Lane earlier and I showed her my pro-con list and she just made me realize Mystery Guy isn't an option. I mean yes we had a moment but he's going back to London soon. Besides I don't even know his name. Dean is the logical choice." Rory stated simply. Nobody but Lorelai would be able to see the bit of sadness and disappointment in her eyes.  
"Hm. Logical huh? Well as long as your'e happy then so am I. Lorelai replies skeptically.  
"Yes it just makes the most sense."  
"Okay, so wait a minute if you weren't talking about Dean, then what was the big news?"  
"Oh yea! I had a little chat with Grandma and Grandpa, and I agreed to be the sole Gilmore Heiress."  
"Is that really what you want Hunny?" Lorelai asked concerned.  
"Yes. It really is mom. I am proud to be a Gilmore."  
"Then I am happy for you." After sharing an embrace Rory heads to her bedroom. Reflecting on the events of the day. She remembers the kiss she shared with Dean. Pulling out her list she adds to Deans list. Con: No Spark...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Movie Night**_  
"Hey this is good add some cold cream and curlers, let him know what he'll be coming home to every night."  
"This was supposed to be a simple night. Watch movies, eat junk, then go to bed feeling sick, end of story. But now I'm supposed to look pretty and girly, which is completely impossible because I'm gross and I have nothing to wear."  
"Okay, well want some help?"  
"No...Okay yes." Lorelai looks over the clothes and pulls out a burgundy sweater and jeans.  
"Okay, this and this. It says "Hello I'm hip and cute but also relaxed, since this is something I just threw on, even though it looks fantastic on me."  
"How'd you do that?"  
"What?"  
"I've been looking at that top for 20 minutes, it was just a top. You come in and 3 seconds it's an outfit."  
"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze. Just like the one you had."  
"How do you do it?"  
"What?"  
"This whole guy thing? I mean I've watched you when you talk to a man. You have a come back for everything, you make him laugh, and you smile right."  
"I smile right?"  
"Then you do the little hair flip."  
"Oh twirl, it's a hair twirl."  
"And then you walk away and he just stands there, amazed. Like he can't believe what just happened."  
"Well, that's because I just stole his wallet." Lorelai jokes half-heartedly.  
"I'll never be able to do that. Trig I can do, but boys and dating forget it. I'm a total spaz." Lorelai moves to sit next to Rory.  
"Listen... The talking part, you just get used to, the hair twirl I can teach you, and then the leaving him amazed part. With your brain and killer blue eyes, I'm not worried. You'll do fine. Just give yourself a little time you'll get there."  
"Is half an hour enough?"  
"Plenty! Now dab on some lip gloss, clear but fruity. Maybe a little mascara, wear your hair down and your attitude high." Lorelai says to motivate Rory.  
"You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch." Rory joked feeling a lot better.  
"Oh, thank you! Come on, now, hustle! We got a man comin' over!" with that Rory finished getting ready.  
While waiting for Dean.  
"What time did you tell him?"  
"7"  
"Maybe something happened? Maybe he's not coming."  
"Or maybe he's just late, Miss German train." Lorelai sighs going to check the window. "Uh oh."  
"What?" Rory walks over and looks out the window. "Mom they've got Dean." Rory looks to her mom pleadingly.  
"Don't worry hunny I've got it." Lorelai rushes outside rescuing Dean. After coming inside there's an awkward silence. "Sooo Dean, how are you liking Stars Hollow?"  
"I like it. It's quiet but nice. I like all of the trees everywhere."  
"Yeah, the trees here are something. Um, when Rory was little she found out that one was called a weeping willow, and so she spent hours trying to cheer it up...You know, like tellin' it jokes and.." She glances at Rory who is silently begging her to stop. "No I'm sorry, that was me." After a moment of awkward silence, Lorelai gets an idea. "Would you like a tour of the house?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay. Sooo, this is the living room, where we do our living. And, um, upstairs is my room and the good bathroom. And the kitchen is right through here. You ever heard a fridge yodel before?" She points to the kitchen following behind with Rory. "Well, you have your basics, microwave for popcorn, stove for storing shoes, refrigerator, which is completely useless."  
"Interesting," Dean says nodding his head. *Knock Knock*  
"Oh, um, I'll get that. Rory, you take over as your tour guide. Make sure and show him the emergency exits." Lorelai leaves to check the door.  
"Well, that's my mom."  
"She's got energy."  
"Yeah, well, she's 90% water, and 10% caffeine." Dean laughs at her small joke.  
"Sooo, what's in there?" Dean says pointing at the door in the kitchen.  
"Um, that's my room."  
"Really? Can I see it?"  
"Um, sure." Dean opens the door inspecting the small room.  
"Wow very clean." Dean walks over to her stereo picking up a CD. "How much does it suck they use "Pink Moon" in a Volkswagen commercial?"  
"Oh, I know," Rory said slightly uncomfortable with him snooping around her room.  
"So are you gonna come in?"  
"Oh, no, I've seen it."  
"You look like your glued to the door there."  
"No, I'm just observing my room from a new perspective. I never stand her here. It's really making me rethink my throw pillows."  
"Do you want me to get out of here?"  
"No, I'm fine with you looking around." Dean leans over and picks up a stuffed rooster."  
"Nice chicken," Dean says teasing Rory.  
"Well, at least I was okay with it." With that, they head to the door to see if the food was there yet. Rory notices her mom was holding a plastic container instead of a box of pizza.  
"You guys hungry?"  
"Yeah starving." Dean states.  
"Where's the pizza?"  
"Oh,...the pizza's..."  
"Pizza!" Lorelai is interrupted by Sookie swinging the door open. "Just bringing in the pizza. Hi, I'm Sookie. I'm a friend of Lorelai's."  
"Hi."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you, Dean...Not that I knew you were Dean. But you do look like a Dean. Doesn't he look like a Dean?"  
"Yeah, of all the people in this room, he looks the most like a Dean. Bye, Sookie." Sookie awkwardly hands the pizza to Rory. As she leaves she almost hits Dean with the door cause him to move closer to Rory.  
"Here. I'll take that."  
"Oh, thanks. Great. The coffee table's fine." Dean leaves the two girls.  
"I did not invite her!"  
"Why didn't you just broadcast it over the internet?!"  
"Because I don't think that big." Rory storms off. They both join Dean in the living room as he's opening the pizza.  
"Thank god there's good pizza here."  
"We didn't know what kind you liked, so we just got everything."  
"Everything is fine." They all dig in. 30 minutes in and half a pizza in.  
"Who needs more?"  
"I do."  
"Wow, you can eat."  
"Yes, I can...Oh, wait, that's bad, isn't it?"  
"No! Not at all. Most girls don't eat. It's good you eat."  
"I'm all for it."  
"Let's talk about something besides my eating habits."  
" Oh! Oh, Oompa Loompas!"  
"My mom's got a thing for the Oompa Loompas."  
"I don't think finding them amusing constitutes as a thing."  
"No, but, having a recurring dream about marrying one of them does."  
"Don't even get me started on your prince charming crush. At least my obsessions are live. You have a thing for a cartoon."  
"Ohhh, prince charming, huh?" Dean asks.  
"It was a long time ago, and not the "Cinderella" one, the "Sleeping Beauty" one."  
"Because he can dance?"  
"Yeah." Both girls look at him confused.  
"I've got sister's." Winning Lorelai's nod of approval.  
"Soo, tell us some of your' embarrassing secrets."  
"well...I don't think I have any embarrassing secrets."  
"Oh, please." Lorelai teases.  
"I bet I know one." Rory pipes in.  
"What?"  
"The theme from Ice Castle makes you cry."  
"That's a good one."  
"That's not true." Dean laughs softly.  
"Oh, I've got one, at the end of "The way we were," you wanted Robert Redford to dump his family, for Barbra Streisand."  
"I've actually never seen "The way we were."  
"Are you kidding?" Rory said in disbelief.  
"What are you waiting for? Heartache, laughter,..."  
"Communism..." Rory added.  
"All in one neat package."  
I'll have to experience that sometime."  
"Next movie night," Lorelai suggested.  
"It's a plan." Rory agreed."  
"I'm gonna go get the popcorn."  
"Bring the spray cheese please." As soon as Lorelai leaves Dean leans closer to Rory.  
"Did I tell you, you look amazing tonight?" He moves a strand of hair behind her ear. Leaning in he kisses her letting his hand slide onto her leg. Rory begins to feel uncomfortable worried her mom would walk in. "Maybe you can show me a more detailed tour of your room when you're' mom goes to bed?"  
"Ummm, I don't know about that."  
"Or maybe we could plan a movie night when she's out?"  
"uh...I'm not so sure if that's the best idea."  
"Aww come on, don't be like that.." Dean leans in kissing her a bit more forceful this time. Causing Rory to pull away.  
"I should go help my mom." Rory frantically gets up going to the kitchen.  
Rory finds Lorelai in the kitchen eating popcorn and flipping through a magazine.  
"Mom! What are you doing in here?"  
"Well, i'm trying to find the perfect bathing suit for my bust size."  
"Well get back in there!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Why? Did the bag boy try something?" Lorelai said worriedly.  
"He kissed me!" Rory looked completely freaked but Lorelai seemed to come to a realization.  
"Oh hunny, he likes you, of course, he wants to kiss you, that is completely normal," Lorelai said thinking that her sweet daughter was just overreacting.  
"Oh? So all guys act like that?" Rory said seeming to calm down a bit.  
"Yes, absolutely."  
"Fine, but can you please just come back in."  
"Alright, let's go."  
The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Dean sticking close to Rory, while she pretended like it didn't bother her.

 **The Morning of the Dance**  
Rory tries to tell Dean she was going to the dance with Paris, but he insisted that he be the one to take her. After arguing for hours she finally gave in and agreed to let Dean escort her to the dance. After calling up Paris and telling her the new plans and apologizing profusely, she says. "It's fine. I'll just see you there."

 **The Dance**  
As they enter the Historic building Rory marvels at how grand everything is. As she looks around her eyes land on Paris in Jade green pencil dress with a plunged neckline.  
"Hey, Paris."  
"Hey Rory, this is Jacob." Jacob nods his head in acknowledgment.  
"Hey Jacob, this is Dean."  
"Well, we will catch up with you later," Paris stated pulling Jacob with her. As they continue to their table they run into Madeline and Louise.  
"Rory! You came. Oh, great dress, who's it by?"  
"Oh, Lorelai Gilmore."  
"You made it yourself?" Madeline questioned.  
"No my mom made it for me."  
"She did, really?"  
"yeah"  
"So you traveling with a bodyguard now?" Louise said eyeing Dean from to bottom.  
"Oh, no, this is Dean. Dean, this is Madeline and Louise."  
"Hey"  
"My mom can't make anything," Madeline says to no one in particular."  
"How tall are you?" Louise asks flirtatiously taking a step towards Dean. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Rory? What surprises her is the fact that Dean didn't try to move away.  
"Soup, she can make soup," Madeline says still having her own conversation.  
"You know, my whole family is tall," Louise says inching even closer to Dean. "I mean the men mostly. What are you, 6'1", 6'2"?"  
"Does he get like a prize if he guesses?" Rory retorts, the annoyance evident in her voice.  
"If I like the answer, maybe I can think of one." Louise teases, which causes Rory to roll her eyes.  
"One kind of soup, actually. It's green, lumpy." Madeline says still in her own world.  
"I'm 6'2"," Dean says smirking at Louise. Rory at a loss for words, unsure of how to react to their obvious flirtation.  
"6'2" is a good height."  
"I think." Dean moves behind Rory wrapping his arms around her.  
What do you think? To tall? Rory surprised by his sudden movement just shakes her head no.  
"Madeline let's go," Louise says jealousy obvious in her voice. She drags Madeline away.  
"Hey, it's a slow song, wanna dance?"  
"Sure." Rory still not sure how to feel about the event that just occurred. Decides that they were just being friendly. As they begin their slow dance Dean had his hands on her waist. Swaying to the music.  
"So if I kiss you is a Nun going to come out with a ruler?"  
"Well this isn't a Christian school, so I think you'll be okay." Rory chuckles. Dean pulls Rory closer. Leaning in he captures her lips. His kisses become harder and more urgent, his hands inching lower on her backside. Which causes Rory to pull away no longer feeling comfortable.  
"I'm gonna get some punch," Dean says marching off the dance floor, leaving Rory alone. She awkwardly walks back to her seat.  
"Hey, how's your night going?"  
"Oh, hey Jacob, where's Paris?"  
"Bathroom...Hey, I just wanted to tell you I'm really happy you and Paris are friends. I know she can be a little intense, but she has a good heart."  
"Oh, I noticed. When we first met she seemed like she hated me. But as soon as she realized I was serious about school she helped me catch up. I owe her a lot." Rory says smiling at the short memory of her new friendship.  
"By the way, you seem to know Paris really well. How long have you guys known each other?"  
"Oh, I'm actually her cousin. She needed someone last minute and I was visiting so."  
"Ahhh, got it." Realisation setting in.  
"Well, I better go find Paris."  
"Alright. Nice meeting you. See you around."  
"Yeah see you."  
Tristan POV  
"Isn't that Rory's date? What is he? What the hell! Didn;t I just see him trying to grope Rory on the dance floor? Damn it! I need to find Paris or Rory.  
10 Minutes Later  
"Hey, Ror, let's get out of here."  
"Oh, you're bored? Yeah, let's go." Rory says jumping up.  
"No, not bored. I just thought we had some time left so maybe we could get some coffee? Possibly take a walk?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Alright, i'll get our coats." Rory nods her head.

Heading back to Rory, Dean stops in his tracks when he notices a blonde guy marching towards him. Anger plastered on his face. Dean raises an eyebrow as if to issue a challenge.  
"Hey." He says anger sweeping through.  
"Hey," Dean replies with a smirk.  
"We haven't met yet."  
"No, we haven't."  
"I'm Tristan Dugrey." He stated.  
"Ohh, we have actually."  
"Really?" Tristan said confused.  
"Yeah, Rory's mentioned you."  
"Really?" He said, his interest obviously peaked.  
"I wouldn't get too excited."  
"Aw was she mean?"  
"Well, she said you were a loser, who was in love with her and can't seem to take the hint she wants nothing to do with you. She went as far as to tell me she hated you and Rory don't hate anyone. You must really be a jackass." Tristan couldn't believe it. Rory really hated him? He tried so hard to impress her all of the time, and that's how she feels? Blinded by rage Tristen feels the need to hurt Rory and Dean.  
"Oh, I know she hates me. Didn't she tell you about what happened at her grandparents? Didn't she? Well, she was so angry that I was there that she."  
"Dean! Tristan! Rory yells running up to the buys. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, I was just about to tell your boyfriend about how you kissed a stranger just to prove a point." Rory's eyes grew wide. While Tristan just smirks at her and Dean. Turning to face Dean she is worried about the look on his face. His face is blank. But in an instant, you can see the rage in his eyes. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Dean had closed the distance between him and Tristan. Towering over him.  
"You need to keep your mouth shut and stay the hell away from Rory." He says in a deadly calm voice.  
"Or what?" Tristan says challenging him.  
"You don't want to find out. Come on Rory we're leaving." Dean grabs her by her wrist dragging her outside. His tight grip causing Rory to wince in pain. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tristan. Realizing he's made a mistake he follows them outside.  
"Wait! Rory, I need to talk to you." Tristan yells grabbing Rory's opposite wrist stopping her. Before she could respond. Dean grabs him by the collar and slams the blonde onto the car.  
"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again! I won't warn you again."  
"You sure you want to threaten me? I saw you in the hallway." Tristan whispered. Deans eyes go wide. "Now you wouldn't want poor Mary to find out would you?" Dean thinks for a moment then suddenly he relaxes and regains his composure.  
"Rory would never believe you."  
"Maybe so, but you gotta admit whether she believes it or not she'll be on edge. Which in turn will cause her to pay much closer attention to how you interact with others. I don't know about you, but I figure that would put a real strain on a relationship." Deam is fuming now ready to explode.  
"Just stay away from her." Dean glared at Tristan. "Let's go Rory!" he demanded.  
"What was that all about?" Both boys had talked so quietly she had no clue what was said.  
"Don't worry about it. Just get in."  
"Okay." Rory doesn't believe his obvious lie but thinks it's better to just drop the subject.  
 _ **After 20 minutes in silence**_  
"Dean?"  
"I don't want you anywhere near that Tristan guy, okay? He's dangerous."  
"Aw, come on. Tristan may be a jerk but I hardly think he's dangerous."  
"So what now you're on his side?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You might as well have. What, is he the reason why you didn't want me to come? So you can be alone with Rich boy?! Or was it Jacob? I saw you two talking. I mean come on Rory you didn't once introduce me as your boyfriend. I mean for god sake, Rory. What are we then? Is it the guy you kissed at your birthday? Are you with him?"  
"Geeze Dean I just didn't think when I introduced you. You're my first boyfriend. That guy was just a kiss. I'm sorry, okay? I'll stay away from Tristan."  
"Good... Then that's settled." They sit in silence. He pulls up to Rory's house.  
"I thought we were going to get coffee?"  
"Not tonight. I'm exhausted, I just wanna go home. I'll see you later, alright?"  
"Oh, um, yeah that's fine." Dean pulls her in for a kiss. Rory pulls away first and gives a shy smile. Leaving all she could think of was why did tonight have to end up this way,... and why was she thinking about someone else when Dean kissed her.

 **Bangles Concert**  
Towards the end of the concert. *Bzz Bzz* Louise looks down at her phone smirking. She leans over and whispers to Madeline. Louise winks at Madeline and stands up to leave. Rory leans over Paris and asks.  
"Where is she going?"  
"Oh, she's going to see some guy. Apparently, they spent time together the night of the dance. Things supposedly got very heated."  
"Really? Who was it?" Rory's interest peaked.  
"She wouldn't tell me." Madeline shrugged. Rory just nodded her head.  
"Well is she coming back?"  
"She said she would be back before the concert was over."  
"Alright."  
 _ **As the concert ended**_  
"Louise still isn't back. My mom is going to flip!"  
"Don't worry, she's probably on her way back."  
"Fine but we need to find my mom."  
"Alright." Paris and Madeline follow Rory outside.  
"You guys wait here, I'm gonna look for my mom." She leans over and whispers in Paris's ear." Keep an eye on Louise, please. My mom will hunt them down and it won't be pretty."  
"Don't worry it's not my first time babysitting." Rory begins her search. Where could mom and Sookie be? Maybe outside? While searching Rory notices a truck drive by. She didn't see the drivers face but it looked extremely familiar.  
"Rory!"  
"Louise! There you are. You're lucky my mom didn't notice you were gone."  
"Sorry, we can't all be good little girls." Rory notices the smug look on her face but decides rolling her eyes was enough. THey head back and find Lorelai and Sookie waiting with Paris and Madeline.  
"There you two are. Where were you?"  
"We were looking for you."  
"Alright well we should get going, it's getting late."  
Over the next three months, things between Rory and Dean went without any incidents.

 _ **Three months Aniversary**_  
"Rory, did you hear me? I said I love you."  
"Umm, yeah, it's just. I don't really know what to say."  
"How about wow Dean you're so amazing for building me a car. I love you too!" Rory could see the anger in his eyes. But she couldn't bring herself to say it back.  
"I'm sorry, I just need time to think this over."  
"What is there to think about Rory! It's not something you think over. It's something you either feel or you don't."  
"I'm sorry Dean, please just give me a second. Saying that is a really big deal."  
"Well, I just said it!"  
"I know you did, and you did it very well. I just need..."  
"Need to what Rory!? Make one of your pro-con lists? Discuss it over with Lorelai?" His voice was so cruel. Rory could only let out a pathetic whimper.  
"That's not fair..." Dean see's the hurt in her eyes.  
"You know what. Let's just go."  
"Okay..." They ride back in silence. When they arrive Rory gets a sinking feeling in her gut.  
"Dean please don't be mad at me," Rory begs.  
"I'm not mad. You don't love me." She can see the sadness.  
"Dean," Rory says apologetically.  
"No. Don't say it..." There's a long pause.  
"Listen, I need some time apart." He starts walking away.  
"Dean wait." The tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Bye Rory." His voice is cold. Rory walked into the house. As soon as she see's Lorelai the floodgates open. Immediately her mother is by her side. Rory sobs into her arms.  
"Honey, what happened?"  
"Dean broke up with me," Rory muttered through gasping sobs.

 _ **Madeline's Party**_  
Wondering around Rory ends up in the piano room. Rory's eyes scan the big room before she notices Tristan sitting at the piano.  
"Oh, sorry."  
"No, problem." Rory makes her way towards Tristan.  
"I'm sorry." She says softly.  
"About what?"  
"About you and Summer."  
"I don't want to talk about Summer."  
"Alright, so how do you think you did on that Biology test?"  
"What?"  
"The test. It was hard, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it was hard," Tristan said confused by the turn the conversation had taken.  
"I got a B-Plus."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Talking about the test," Rory stated raising an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer."  
"I don't."  
"Okay, so I moved to Biology. I'm sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?" Rory said in a slightly teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood. Causing Tristan to scoff and shake his head.  
"You just loved it didn't you." More stating than questioning.  
"Loved what?"  
"Seeing me nailed like that. It must have been a great moment."  
"Not really," Rory says sitting beside him on the bench.  
"Please you loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it."  
"I did not love it," Rory says sincerely.  
"I really liked her too."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So where's your boyfriend tonight?"  
"He's... not my boyfriend anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"He didn't want to be."  
"Idiot."  
"So's Summer."  
"Do you think you'll get back together?"  
"I don't think so. He was pretty set in his decision."  
"When did it happen?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Wow."  
"It was our three month anniversary."  
"That sucks."  
"Yeah, it does suck. Do you think you and Summer will?"  
"Heh no, no, no, no, no, no." He says shaking his head.  
"So no?" Rory notices Tristan smiling softly. It was sad but genuine. Not like his usual cocky smirk.  
"Hey, I'm really sorry I gave you such a hard time for awhile."  
"That's okay."  
"Is it?"  
"Well, no. But you're sad, so."  
"This is some party huh?"  
"Well, it gave me some time to catch up on reading so there's that." Tristan can't help smiling.  
"You're a very strange girl you know that?"  
"Thank you." Rory smiles and looks into Tristan's eyes. She never noticed how pretty his eyes were.  
"Well, you're very welcome." He gives a softer version of his trademark smirk. It felt familiar grazing into his eyes. The urge was strong causing Rory to glance at his lips. Noticing her wondering eyes, Tristan begins leaning into her slowly as if asking for permission. Rory closes her eyes leaning in. They share a soft kiss. It only lasts for a moment. Rory felt the tears welling up. The kiss felt so familiar. It made her sad. Rory pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, did I bite your lip something?"  
"No, I'm sorry, I need to go," Rory says rushing away.

 _ **The next day**_  
"I'm sorry I cried. I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss."  
"I kissed you, you cried. That had to have something to do with the kiss."  
"No, I cried because I was confused. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss." Rory said smiling shyly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Very nice. Not at all crying material."  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Wanna try again?"  
"Heh. no thanks." Rory laughs lightly, happy he seems to be in a better mood."  
"So you don't hate me?"  
"What? I never hated you. Yeah, you got on my nerves but I never hated you."  
"Really?" Rory nods her head. "Good," Tristan says smiling.  
"But..." Rory drawls out.  
"But, what?"  
"I don't think that kiss should happen again. Paris is one of my best friends and she really really likes you. I really think you should give her a chance."  
"Paris? hmm."  
"Yeah. I mean, I know she can be intense, but she is also caring and passionate."  
"Alright, I'll try." They both share a hug.

 _The next few scenes are going to be shorter to help move the story along._

"Rory, I'm sorry. I was just upset. I love you so much."  
"You left me because I wasn't ready to say three words to you!" Rory yelled.  
"I know Rory, and I am so sorry. I will never rush you again. Please, just give me another chance.  
"I don't know Dean." She could see the desperation in his eyes wearing her down.  
"Please, Rory. I love you so much. You don't have to say it back. Just let me prove to you I can change." Rory felt like she owed it to him to give him a chance. After all, he was in love with her.  
"I guess I could give you another chance."

 _ **Extracurriculars**_  
"Hey what are you doing today?"  
"I have to build a house."  
"Okay, so what are you really doing?"  
"I am serious. It's for a charity, and I'm late."  
"Well, how long are you gonna be gone?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"I just thought we could hang today. Maybe see a movie? Getting something to eat? We can even go to a bookstore and I could watch you browse for six or seven hours."  
"I would love too, but I have to do this thing today."  
"So what, blow it off."  
"I can't," Rory says shaking her head.  
"Did I mention the bookstore for six or seven hours?"  
"How about tonight? We can get a pizza and go on Amazon. I promise you'll be just as bored watching me order books online. I promise."  
"Deal."  
"Good. Look I have to go. I'll see you tonight." Rory says running off.

 _ **At the job site**_  
"Sooo. How was your date with Tristan? Was it everything you've ever hoped for?"  
"It was fine," Paris said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Just fine?"  
"Honestly, by the end of the night, I realized something."  
"And what did you realize?"  
"Tristan is very cute, but he is also extremely annoying. I just think we would be better off as friends. We just didn't have that spark."  
"Did you guys kiss?"  
"Yeah. Honestly, it felt like I was kissing my brother. Just plain weird."  
"Really? I thought his kiss was kind of comforting."  
"When did you guys kiss?" Paris asked raising a speculating brow.  
"Madeline's party?"  
"Oh, yeah. Where you cried and ran away?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, maybe you guys should try dating?"  
"Paris," Rory said sternly. "You know I'm dating Dean."  
"MMM hmm," Paris said rolling her eyes not trying to hide her dislike of Rory's beau.

 _ **After a long day of building**_  
"Hey, you look good in dirt."  
"Dean. Hi."  
"So, how was it?"  
"Long day, long, long day."  
"Well the day is over, let's talk about tonight. There's a 7:30 PM showing of "Barbarella," and I thought you could bring your mom's purse. You know, the one with that monkey face? And we can sneak in some candy maybe a few burger?" Rory stops in her tracks and looks at him. "What?"  
"I can't."  
"Can't what? Get your moms purse?"  
"No, I can't do anything tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I have a lot of planning to do."  
"Planning?"  
"I'm like 10 years behind on my extracurriculars."  
"Extracurriculars?" Dean said.  
"Yeah. Paris has so many good deeds, she could bump Mother Teresa off the Harvard acceptance list."  
"Okay, I'm lost."  
"I've been studying my butt off my whole like, but then Paris tells me that everyone makes good grades, and it's the extras that put you over the top. And she's right, I mean it makes sense."  
"What does?"  
"Good grades, they aren't enough, I need to volunteer. I need to help the blind, the orphans, I don't know. I just need to do something!"  
"Fine but what does that have to do with tonight?"  
"I need to start now," Rory says determinedly.  
"Now?! You need to start now?!" Dean says raising his voice.  
"Yes," Rory says completely serious.  
"Why do you need to help the blind and the orphans now?!" Dean said feeling frustrated.  
"Didn't I tell you I was 10 years behind!" Rory replied becoming annoyed.  
"Well, you can't make up for 10 years in one night Rory!"  
"I know. I just need to get organized."  
"But Rory! It's summer. Summer's the time to hang out and kick back."  
"I can't kick back or relax! I need to get into Harvard! God, I know I sound selfish."  
"Wait a minute. I thought we were gonna spend some time together this summer." Dean said angrily.  
"We ill."  
"When?!"  
"I don't know, tomorrow, maybe?"  
"You were busy today, so we made plans for tonight."  
"Yes, but."  
"And now you're blowing me off again!"  
"I am not blowing you off."  
"You're going to summer school three days a week."  
"You knew about that."  
"Yes but we've been apart for awhile, and I figured you'de want to spend some time with me."  
"But Dean, this is about Harvard!"  
"Oh, well, excuse me, I forgot. It's about Harvard!" Dean said mocking Rory. "Okay. FIne!" Dean said walking away.  
"You're mad? You're mad because I want to be sure that I get into a good college?!"  
"No, I'm mad because my girlfriend doesn't have time for me anymore."  
"Dean, stop it. This is important."  
"And it can't wait for one night?"  
"No!" Rory yelled feeling frustrated.  
"Fine!"  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"Like what?!" Dean said offended.  
"Like you're 2!"  
"Hey, I'm not going to Harvard. I couldn't care less about Harvard. I just wanted to hang with you. But relax, since apparently, i'm 2 maybe I'll just grow out of it then." Dean and Rory both leave marching in opposite directions.

 _ **Meeting Jess**_  
"Maybe I should make grilled cheese." Sookie contemplated.  
"You're already making pot roast," Jackson said in disbelief.  
"But not everyone likes pot roast."  
"Well, then they can have the chicken wings, mashed potatoes, or the four types of salad."  
"I guess you're right."  
"So I should start slicing the cheese?"  
"Could you? Cause that would be great."  
*Knock Knock* Lorelai goes to the door. Opening it to reveal Luke and who she assumes is his nephew.  
"Hey Lorelai, this is Jess."  
"Hey, nice to meet you," Lorelai said genuinely.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Well, why don't you boys follow me to the kitchen." They follow Lorelai.  
"Sookie, Jackson meet Jess."  
"Hey, do you like cheese?"  
"huh?" Jess questions confusion on his face, brows furrowed together.  
"Just roll with it," Lorelai whispers to Jess.  
"Uh, yeah big fan." Lorelai seemingly impressed opens Rory's door.  
"Rory they're here."  
"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." Jess wanders into Rory's room.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, you must be Jess."  
"I must be." Jess walks over to the shelf and gazed at her many books.  
"Wow, aren't we hooked on Pheonix."  
"Oh, I read a lot. Do you like to read?"  
"A little bit."  
"If you want you can borrow that."  
"No thanks I've already read it."  
"You've read "Howl"?"  
"A few times actually."  
"Really?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"A little bit." Just then Lorelai pops in.  
"Hey, Sookie had a great idea. How do you guys feel about Root beer floats for dessert."  
"Yes! That sounds amazing." Rory said excitedly.  
"Alright, do you guys think you could go down to Doose's and get the ice cream and soda?"  
"Sure."  
"Good, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes."  
"Alright, we'll be back soon," Rory said grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room.  
"Um, I guess. I'm going too."  
"Jess."  
"Hmm?"  
"Rory isn't having a great day. I know we just met but can you try to cheer her up?"  
"Umm... I can try. I can't make any promises though." He leaves giving Lorelai a small smile and nod. As they are walking Jess notices that her Rory's smile is gone and she's a lot quieter now."  
"Sooo..."  
"So?" Rory lifts a questioning brow.  
"What's fun around here?"  
"Well we have a small theater, an arcade and we have a lot of festivals."  
"Hm. Festivals? So where do you like to hang out?"  
"Me? Well, normally I'll either be at the bookstore at Luke's."  
"Luke's? You and Lorelai seem to be really close to him."  
"Yeah, he's helped us with a lot." Jess could see the admiration in her eyes.  
"That's good... So what are some other books, besides "Howl" that you'd recommend?" This one question was the beginning of many conversations to come. By the time they had gotten the Ice Cream and Soda they were both debating their favorite books and authors. Rory hadn't had a conversation with someone who had the same interest in literature as her in a long time. It was nice to talk about something she enjoyed. Dean never really talked with her about her interests. It was always baseball, cars, and Battlebots. They just never bonded over the things she loved.  
Rory and Jess walked back with a smile on both of their faces. Neither realizing that Dean had seen them walking together. He did not like what he was seeing.

 _ **Back at the house**_  
"Hey before we head back inside, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"What was bothering you earlier?"  
"Hmm?... Ah my mom talked to you, didn't she?"  
"Yeah, she seemed really worried."  
"I just had a disagreement with my boyfriend."  
"About? If you don't mind me asking that is."  
"I've been spending a lot of time volunteering and trying to add to my extracurriculars."  
"Okay?"  
"Well, he wasn't happy that I had to cancel plans with him. He wanted me to bail on building a house the day of. Then he got mad at me because I told him I needed to do this for Harvard."  
"Harvard, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Honestly do what you gotta do. He's being selfish. He should support you, not try to make you feel bad for doing something to help your future." Rory feels relieved as they go inside. They spend the evening laughing and joking with everyone. Jess realized moving to stars Hollow may not be so bad after all. Even if the people are a little strange.

 **P.s. I just wanted to make a note. I am very sorry it has been so long since I had last posted. I have actually been in the process of moving across the U.S. and it took a lot longer to receive my computer than we had expected. I am still setting up my office but I am very close to finishing. But from now on I will have better access to the internet along with plenty of time to update more often. :) Thank you, everyone, for reading/following. I will be updating at least once a week. When I am more settled I will have a better schedule. Thank you again for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The morning after meeting Jess.**_

Rory adds to her pro-con list the points made by Jess. As she is putting away her list she hears a knock at her door. Pulling on her robe she makes her way to the front door.

"Dean?" She was so confused about what he was doing there. He was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Please just hear me out, Rory." He looks at her pleading. Rory bites her bottom lip and slowly nods her head. "I am so sorry for the way I acted Ror. I just missed you so much. I felt like I was losing you. I know that doesn't excuse me from what I said. I was a jerk, and I was being selfish. I just want you to know I fully support you going to Harvard and I will be more understanding of everything you need to do to get there. I love you Ror. Please, can we just pretend like that fight didn't happen? Can we move forward." Thinking to herself for a moment. Maybe I can give him one last chance... He looks so desperate like my answer could shatter his whole world. Dean looks to her waiting. When he see's her slowly nodding her head. He pulls her into a tight embrace. Rory feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Umm, I need to get ready for the day."

"Yeah, of course. I'll call you later Rory." Rory closes the door, hoping she didn't make a mistake.

 _ **Over the next couple of weeks, Dean had given Rory space that she desperately needed. She had grown especially close to Jess. Her mom had finally started dating Luke and Lane has her first gig at Kyles party**_.

 _ **Lanes first gig**_

Rory and Dean show up to Kyle's house early.

"So why did we have to show up so early?"

"It's Lanes first gig. We are here to support her."

"Fine." Dean concedes. As the party goes on. Rory separates from Dean. Rory doesn't notice Dean drinking while she is trying to keep Lane calm.

"Hey, Dave have you seen Dean?"

"Uh, I think he went upstairs. Have you seen Lane?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I saw her go into the kitchen," Rory said making her way towards the stairs. On her way up she says a quick hello to Jess. Checking a few doors she finally found Dean in one of the rooms.

"Hey." She says quietly, closing the door behind her.

"Rory!" Dean yells enthusiastically. Dean sways a bit when he walks towards her. Pulling her into a tight hug.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? Oh, I am feeling fantastic." He leans over kissing Rory's neck. Moving her closer to the bed.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm just kissing my girlfriend. I love you, Rory. Don't you care about me?"

"Well yes, of course, I care about you." Dean slowly leans Rory back onto the bed. He starts kissing her sloppily. Rory crunching her nose finally notices the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Dean wait." Rory thought that he wouldn't hurt her. But her eyes grew wide. She felt his hand move to her left breast. Rory Immediately pushes his hand away. Thinking if she made out with him he would just stop. She knew she was wrong as soon as she felt his hand trying to unbutton her jeans. She tries to push his hand away. But he doesn't stop.

"Dean, please stop. You're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Dean yells slurring his words smashing his lips against hers. Rory feeling terrified pushes as hard as she can causing Dean to fall over. Rory runs for the door but before she can make it Dean grabs her causing her to scream. Dean pins Rory on the bed kissing her all over while pushing her shirt up.

"I said get off of me!" Rory screamed as loudly as she could. Dean covered her mouth muffling her screams. Rory was sobbing as she felt him unbutton her jeans. Before he was able to yank her jeans down the door was swung open.

"Rory?" It takes a moment before Jess understands the scene before him. Rory had tears staining her face with Deans hand covered her mouth. He was attempting to pull down her pants, he hadn't even noticed that Jess had opened the door. Within seconds Jess had marched up to Dean face red yanking him off of Rory. Before Rory could understand what was happening Jess and Dean were throwing punches. Jesse was pummeling him but he hadn't noticed that Dean was out. But Rory did, she slowly stood while putting a timid hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Jess...We should go. Please?" Her voice was so small that it hurt Jess to hear her. This amazing girl that he has gotten to know. This is the girl who made me feel welcome. This is the bastard that hurt her. With one more hard punch, Jess moved away. Turning around fully he see's the terrified look in her eyes. "Jess?..." The tears were threatening to reappear. Jess pulled Rory into a tight hug.

"Rory? Are you okay?"

"Can you please, just take me home?" Rory pleaded, desperation in her eyes. Jess simply nods his head and leads her out. The walk was completely silent. When they reached her house Rory hugged Jess and without another word ran inside.

 _ **The morning after**_  
Rory woke with sweat dripping off of her. She had a nightmare. Jess didn't save her... Slowly making her way to the mirror she see's her puffy red eyes and swollen lips. She feels the tears threatening to reappear out of the corner of her eyes. She hadn't told her mom about what had happened. She just wanted to forget that he existed at all. She couldn't believe that she had trusted that slimeball.

 ***Knock Knock*** Rory gulps scared of who it could be. She walks towards the front door.

"Rory, it's me, Jess." Rory immediately relaxes opening the door. Avoiding eye contact with Jess she gives a small smile stepping outside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey.."

"Rory... We need to talk about last night." Rory just nods her head still avoiding her gaze. "Ror, I think we should tell you're' mom about last night..." Rory's eyes go wide.

"No! She can't know about last night. Jess please, I just want to forget last night ever happened." She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she pleaded with him. Jess is staring into her eye's contemplating.

"The only way, that I can agree to that is if you swear to never see him again. I don't care if he begs or threatens to kill himself. You stay far away from him. If he comes near you, you call the police and then call me immediately. If he tries something again, then we need to tell you're' mom. Okay?" Rory nods looking into his eyes. He pulls her into a tight hug holding her as he feels her sobbing. "It's going to be okay Ror. I won't ever let him near you again."

 _ **Weeks go by without a word from Dean.**_

 _ **Chilton**_  
 _ **Tristan's POV**_  
After leaving the office I head towards the cafeteria when I hear a voice.

"So why are we still hiding?" I know that voice. It has to be Louise.

"You know why. Besides I thought you liked being a bad girl? Don't you like sneaking around?" I can't believe it. It's Rory's boyfriend! I still can't believe she took that shithead back. Especially after the way he reacted to her volunteer work. I can't believe I never told her about this. I'm an idiot. I should've told her when she told me they had gotten back together, but I haven't talked to her in weeks.

"I just don't understand whats so special about Mary. She's such a prude. Don't you think I'm more fun than her?

"Of course I do. But it's not about that. She needs to understand that she belongs to me. I won't let anyone else have her." This fucking asshole is talking about her like she's his property. Damn it I need to show her what kind of guy he is. I sneak around the corner and run as fast as I can for the dining hall. I scan the large Cafeteria until my eye's finally land on Rory who looks like she's in a heated argument with Paris. But this can't wait.

 _ **Dining Hall**_

"Rory."

"Don't you Rory me."

"I will Rory you when you're being an idiot."

"Paris, I told you just drop it!"

"Rory!" Tristan ran up to their table grabbing her arm.

"What's going." Before she could finish her sentence he had dragged her into the hallway.

"Tristan whats going on?"

"You need to see this Rory. I should have told you sooner. I am an idiot. I don't know how I forgot. I saw them at the dance too." Rory looks past Tristan's shoulder and sees Dean kissing Louise. Her eye's go wide.

"YOU!" Paris screeches. She's marching up to Dean. Tristan's brows furrow in confusion. Deans eyes shoot up.

"Rory!" Before he can say anything else Rory takes off in the opposite direction. Dean pushes Louise off of him chasing after Rory. Running right past Paris before she could grab him.

Louise is on the floor pissed. Tristan grabs Paris before she can follow Rory and Dean.

"Paris why do I feel like I'm missing something and where'd Rory learn to run like that? I thought she was allergic to exercise?" Tristan said partially joking. Paris yanked her arm away.

"This is not the time for jokes!" She practically screamed. He noticed she was shaking she was so angry. "Dean tried to force himself on Rory a few weeks ago." Tristan's eyes go wide.

"I'm going to kill him." He said in a deadly tone. They both take off running leaving Louise behind not understanding what she had just heard.

 _ **The Parking Lot**_

Dean caught up to Rory in the parking lot. He grabs her wrist tightly. Causing her to squeal.

"Let go of me!"

"No Rory. You need to let me explain. I came here to apologize to you. But Louise cornered me. She kissed me not the other way around." Her eye's look at him scrutinizing his words.

"You actually think that this is about you kissing her? You tried to rape me, Dean!" His eyes go dark just like they had that night.

"You know you wanted that just as much as I did." He tries to pull her towards him for a kiss. And she pushes him as hard as she can and slaps him with all the anger in her body.

"Don't you ever try to do that again!" Rory yells as fiercely as she can, trying to hide the terror in her voice. Dean towers over her and she expects the same angry glare, but what she gets is worse. He smirks at her, his eye's looked so evil and dark. Before she can try to pull away again he backhands her with so much force she loses her balance and falls to the ground.

"I will touch you when I want. You're mine." He stalks towards her but before he reaches her someone punches him square in the jaw. Rory tries to scurry away when Paris shows up and helps her to stand. Rory can't take her eyes off of the scene. Tristan and Dean are rolling on the ground trading punches.

"Oh my god. Rory, did he do that to you?" Paris asked seething. The worry in her eyes. Rory lifts her hand and touches her cheek and immediately regrets her action. wincing in pain. Her cheek burning. She just nodded her head yes. Without another word Paris texts someone on her phone. Within moments campus security shows up, it took 3 guards to pull them apart. They dragged Dean away screaming "This isn't over!" Rory was still in shock. They cuffed both Dean and Tristan. When an officer came over and asked her in a condescending tone.

"So, let me guess, you got caught with one and the other found out threw a punch and a fight broke out?" Rory couldn't believe the way he was belittling her. Before she could get the words out, Paris was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who we are? I am a Geller and you don't even want to know who she is. Our family could destroy your career. Don't you ever presume you know the situation when you don't. That is completely unprofessional." Another officer notices the situation and comes over to see what has her partner in complete shock. Knowing that her partner was always one to talk without thinking first.

"Hey, why don't you go and get the boys statements?" He looks at her for a moment before walking away.

"I'm sorry about my partner ladies. Can you please tell me what happened here?" Rory is still in shock and can't find her voice. Paris being who she is, had no problem.

"Man, where do I start? Oh, how about the fact that Dean tried to Rape Rory a few weeks ago." Causing Rory to flinch. "Or how about the fact that he's a possessive son of a bitch that is the most manipulative bastard I have ever met. Oh no, wait what about the fact that he hit Rory across the face just moments before you arrived. That's why they were fighting. Tristan came out and saw him." The officer couldn't believe what she had just heard. she hadn't paid the pale girl any attention when they arrived until now. She noticed her cheek red and beginning to swell.

"I am so sorry to hear that. We need to take them both down to the station but I would like both of you to come as a witness. I need to talk to the Dean of the school. Stay safe ladies. And Rory I would implore you to get a restraining order against Dean."

"I'll get my families lawyers on it."

"Oh, and you're parents will need to be there since you're both underage." Paris nods her head.

"I understand." The officer goes inside while the other take Dean and Tristan away.

"Come on Ror. I think we should skip the rest of today." All she can do is nod. Paris Quickly calls Lorelai.

"Hey, Lorelai. I need you to not ask any questions."

"Paris, whats going on?"

"I said no questions. I need you to get Rory's Dad, Luke, Jess, and Lane to be at your place in 30 minutes. I am on my way with Rory. You all need to be there. Then I can explain everything."

"uh, okay I can do that." Paris immediately hangs up. Turning her attention to Rory she leads them to her car.

"We need to tell them the truth. Then you are going to tell the police what happened. Rory, you can't ignore what happened. Especially not after today. Dean is dangerous Rory." Rory just nods her head still in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened.

 _ **It's time to tell**_  
Walking into the living room, Rory see's a group of faces staring at her. Jess walks straight to her pulling her into a hug. After releasing her he turns to Paris.

"What happened?

"Yeah. I think it's time you explain why we are all here." Lorelai says 's feeling uneasy when she notices Rory's cheek. Her eyes go wide as she rushes to her daughter. "Who did this to you?!" Lorelai practically screams. Everyone looked livid.

"I should have told you sooner... I'm sorry mom." Rory's voice was so small Lorelai could feel her heart breaking.

"Rory, I need you to tell us what happened." The men and Lane stood quietly waiting. Jess and Paris nodding in support.

"You remember the party a few weeks ago?"

"Lanes gig?"

"Yeah." Lane was frowning. She had wondered why Rory had left early that night. She had called her mom and admitted to liking Dave. "You see, I didn't realize he had been drinking..." The men's eye's all narrowed. "Well... I went to look for him and he was upstairs in one of the bedrooms..." She could feel the tears threatening to fall. "He... He tried to rape me..." She let out between sobs." Jess saved me and before you get mad at him for not telling anyone, I made him swear not too. In return he made me promise to call the police and him if he ever came near me again... So today... He was at Chilton. I ran outside before he could say anything but he caught me... Then well he hit me after I slapped him... Tristan came and saved me and they were fighting... Now we need to go to the police station to give a statement." Nobody responded. Looking up Rory saw that her Dad, Luke, and Mom had looks that could kill. Lane was in shock. Jess and Paris were standing by her side. Paris rolls her eyes.

"Okay, we don't have time for this. Chris, you need to talk to your parents and Lorelai's and let them know what happened. We need a restraining order. Luke, we need food for when we get back. Jess go and rent some of Rory's favorite movies. Lane, you and Lorelai are coming with us." Everyone just stared at her blinking. "Now people!" Paris yelled. That got everyone in gear. As the girls got into Paris's car they were quiet at first. Lane was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Ror... I had no idea. I should have checked on you but I was too distracted by the band and with Dave..." Rory looked at Lane in the back seat, she looked so ashamed.

"Lane, this is not your fault. It wasn't your' responsibility to take care of me." Rory assured her.

"Rory... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rory turned to look at her mom. She could see the hurt in her eye's.

"I just... I wanted to forget...I didn't want to remember...I felt stupid for ever trusting him. I'm really sorry mom..."

"It's okay kid... Just don't keep stuff like this from me kay?" Rory nodded.

 _ **The Police Station**_  
"When is he going to be released?" Rory questioned.

"Well, luckily we were able to get the security footage of the lot. So it was proved he fought in self-defense. So he'll be out soon. The other one, however, we need to know if you would like to press charges?"

"Yes." All four girls responded. The officer nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I am going to file this report. Here is a copy, for you Miss Gilmore. Your lawyer will need that for the restraining order and the report number is on it for reference there's a number if you or they have any questions. I'm sorry you went through this miss." Rory nodded her head at the officer.

"Can we wait for Tristan? He'll probably need a ride back to school to pick up his car." Rory asked.

"Sure. We can wait for you guys in the car." Paris shrugged. Lorelai and Lane both nodded walking out.

"Paris wait... You and Tristan..? Are you over him?" Paris smiled softly. A smile that the spunky blonde had rarely shown.

"Beyond over Rory. I told you before. I see him as a brother now, nothing more. So if you feel anything towards him, you have my full support."

"I'm not sure how I feel... It's just he protected me... You know?"

"I understand. We'll be in the car. You should invite him over tonight. I think it'll help." Rory raised a curious brow at her friend, wondering what she was up too.

"Yeah, I think I will."

 _5 minutes later_  
Rory is waiting nervously for Tristan to come out. When the door opens. Walking out, was Tristan with a bruised face. Rory gasped her gaze checking him over for other injuries. She walks up behind him as he collects his belongings. Chewing her bottom lip nervously she waits for him patiently. When he finally turns around he has a look of surprise on his face but it is quickly replaced with a soft smile.

"Um... Paris is waiting outside with my mom and friend Lane...I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over? There's gonna be a ton of food and movies... I'd really like to talk to you. If not it's okay. I just thought..." Rory's voice trails off. "Please Tristan... I really want you there." Her voice pleading, reaching her hand out holding his lightly. She looks into his eyes. Tristan looks back into her eye's for a moment before his smile broadens.

"Of course." He pulls her into a soft, kind, and protective hug. They take a moment, Rory feeling safe in his strong arms, and Tristan taking comfort in holding the girl he has come to care for. Rory is first to pull away.

"We should go." She says softly. Tristan simply nods his head. Tristan sits in the back seat with Rory in the middle and Lane on her other side. The ride to Chilton is silent. When they arrive the parking lot is deserted. When Tristan exits the car Rory follows immediately.

"I'm gonna ride back with Tristan," Rory says closing the door following Tristan to his car. Rory begins giving Tristan directions to Stars Hollow.

"Ummm... Tristan?"

"hmm?" Rory begins nervously biting her lip again.

"I'm really sorry..." Tristan's eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Rory is silent for a moment before speaking.

"It's my fault you got hurt... You were protecting me..." Rory could feel the tears forming. Tristan shakes his head.

"Don't you dare believe this is your fault. That bastard he..." Tristan takes a deep breath calming himself. "He hurt you, Rory... Please don't apologize for this. It was my choice." Rory nods her head slowly.

 _ **After arriving at Rory's home everyone chose to leave the topic alone for now. They spent the night watching movies, eating, and cheering up Rory. Rory spent the entire time snuggled into Tristan's side, feeling safe with his arms wrapped around her. Lorelai notices how comfortable the two are. Little did she know this was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship...**_


End file.
